Maxim Mărturisitorul
Sfântul Maxim Mărturisitorul (cca. 580-662) a fost un sfânt părinte al Bisericii, cunoscut mai ales pentru scrierile sale de mistică şi ascetică, precum şi un apărător al Ortodoxiei în faţa ereziei monotelismului. Prăznuirea lui se face pe 21 ianuarie şi 13 august (mutarea moaştelor). __TOC__ Viaţa Sf. Maxim (580-662) s-a născut în Constantinopol, într-o familie nobilă şi a avut parte de o educaţie aleasă. Pe la anul 610 împăratul Eraclie l-a chemat la curte, încredinţându-i slujba de prim secretar. Dar după trei ani a părăsit postul şi a intrat în mănăstirea Chrysopolis de pe ţărmul opus al Constantinopolului. Pe la începutul anului 632 se găsea în Africa împrietenit cu monahul Sofronie, viitorul patriarh al Ierusalimului. Acesta începuse lupta împotriva noii erezii monotelite ce-şi făcea apariţia la orizont. Patriarhul Serghie din Constantinopol împreună cu împăratul Eraclie au încercat să se împace cu ereticii monofiziţi pe baza unui compromis care, lăsând pe al doilea plan problema celor două firi din Hristos, obliga cele două grupări - ortodoxă şi monofizită - să admită o singură lucrare în El. La 633 s-a încheiat pactul formal, în acest sens, între ortodocşi şi monofiziţi. Monahul Sofronie a fost cel dintâi care a sesizat pericolul acestui compromis. Ajuns apoi Patriarh al Ierusalimului, a publicat o Epistolă Sinodală (643), în care face distincţie clară între cele două lucrări în Hristos. În următorii patru ani a domnit o relativă linişte. Frământările au început cu putere abia în 638, când împăratul monotelit Eraclie a publicat aşa-numita Ecthesis, Sfântul Maxim devine conducătorul acestei lupte. Între 642 - 645 el desfăşoară în Africa o activitate intensă pentru întărirea episcopilor de acolo împotriva ereziei. În iulie 645 poartă în Cartagina o mare dispută cu Pyrrhus, fostul patriarh monotelit al Constantinopolului, în prezenţa a numeroşi episcopi. Ia parte la mai multe Sinoade în Africa, convocate la îndemnul lui pentru osândirea monotelismului. La sfârşitul anului 646 se află la Roma, unde rămâne până la 649, determinându-l pe arhiepiscopul Martin să convoace Sinodul de la Lateran, prin care de asemenea se condamnă monotelismul. În anul 648 împăratul Constantin II (641 - 668) dăduse un nou decret, prin care oprea sub grea pedeapsă de a se mai discuta dacă în Hristos este una sau sunt două lucrări şi voinţe. În anul 653, Sfântul Maxim a fost arestat şi adus la Constantinopol, unde, fiind condamnat, la 655 a fost exilat în Bizija, în Tracia. O nouă audiere în acelaşi an la Bizija are ca urmare trimiterea lui în Perberis. În anul 662, Sfântul Maxim a fost adus la Constantinopol pentru încă o audiere. Aici, în faţa mulţimii, i s-a tăiat limba din rădăcină şi mâna dreaptă, ca să nu mai poată comunica adevărul, nici cu graiul nici în scris. Astfel, se adeveri din nou că fiecare părticică din dogmele Bisericii s-a impus prin sângele celor ce au fost gata să-şi dea viaţa pentru mărturisirea ei, fiind o chestiune de viaţă, nu o simplă speculaţie teoretică. Sfântul Maxim Mărturisitorul a fost trimis apoi în exil în ţara Lazilor, pe coasta răsăriteană a Mării Negre, unde, rămas simplu monah până la sfârşitul vieţii, a trecut în acelaşi an, în ziua de 13 august, la Domnul, în urma chinurilor suferite, la venerabila vârstă de 82 de ani. Pomenirea sa se face în fiecare an la 13 august (mutarea moaştelor) şi la 21 ianuarie. Writings He left many writings (some of which are collected in the Philokalia) that are still widely read today; some are doctrinal, but many more describe the contemplative life and offer spiritual advice. He also wrote widely on liturgical and exegetical subjects. His theological work was later continued by St. Simeon the New Theologian and by St. Gregory Palamas. His writings include: *''Quaestiones ad Thalassium''—65 questions and answers on difficult passages of Holy Scripture *''Ambigua''—an exegetical work on St. Gregory the Theologian *Paraphrases of the works of Dionysius the Areopagite (though many of the works that have come down under Maximus' name are now held to be the work of John of Scythopolis, who wrote in the first half of the 6th century, some 100 years before Maximus) *Several dogmatic treatises against the Monothelites *''Liber Asceticus'' *''Capita de Caritate'' *''Mystagogia''—a mystical interpretation of the Divine Liturgy Surse *''Din învăţătura sfinţilor părinţi'', Editura Bizantină *http://orthodoxwiki.org/Maximus_the_Confessor Legături externe Sinaxare: *http://www.calendar-ortodox.ro/luna/august/august13.htm *http://www.calendar-ortodox.ro/luna/ianuarie/ianuarie21.htm Maxim Mărturisitorul Maxim Mărturisitorul en:Maximus the Confessor